


Little Moments

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [32]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 100 days challenge, A baby - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Personal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: You are my sunshine.Or: A Short moment of Alex and Michael as a family
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 29





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8, Week Two of 100 Days Challenge,

It was a long, tough road to get to this point, tests, pricks of needles, doing everything they could do for Isobel.

There were a couple times Alex thought it was going to fail. Hell, Alex thought over the years that he and Michael weren’t going to actually end up being romantically involved or a married couple for that matter because of all the trama they’ve gone through but looking at this little scene in front of him Alex thinks that all the pain and heartache was worth it.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” Michael sings as he bounces from to foot trying to immatie a rocking sensation as he holds their baby girl close to his chest.

Michael glares at him but Alex doesn’t move from where he’s at to help. He’s quite comfortable leaning against the door. 

“You’re the one who got up first.” Alex says over the cries of the baby.


End file.
